walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha Williams (TV Series)
Sasha is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She belonged to a small group led by elder brother Tyreese, trying to find a safe haven, and soon became one of the newcomers at the prison. After the downfall of the prison, she formed a relationship with fellow group survivor and newcomer, Bob Stookey. She is a very tough and skilled woman, being talented with firearms, becoming one of the group's key defenders. Overview Personality Sasha commands authority and likes to be in charge. This is shown after Carl leads the group out of the prison's boiler room. While Tyreese was shown to be grateful for finding a secure residence, she panics about being locked out and yells at Carl and Hershel to allow them into the cell-block after Carl locked the cell-block door due to not knowing if their group was dangerous or not. She is the co-leader of one of the runs the group goes on, along with Daryl. Bob asks for her permission to come along and she is shown to be giving everyone else orders. Tyreese jokingly asks "Was there ever a time you weren't the boss of me?". On the road with Maggie and Bob, she insists they follow her lead and find a place to live by themselves, and strongly suspects their destination to be false hope. Sasha appears to be a realist. Pre-Apocalypse Jacksonville, Florida Little is known about Sasha's life prior to the outbreak besides that she was employed as a firefighter and had an older brother named Tyreese. She lived somewhere in Jacksonville, Florida, and had a neighbor called Jerry. Post-Apocalypse During the outbreak's onset, she and her older brother, Tyreese stayed at a bunker in their neighbor Jerry's backyard for about 7 months, until they ran out of supplies. After that, they met up with Allen, Donna, and Ben and joined a larger group, which had about 25 survivors at one point. The camp was eventually overrun, and many were killed. For about 6 weeks they wandered until they arrived at the prison. Season 3 "Made to Suffer" Sasha makes her debut appearance in this episode. She, along with the rest of her group, discover a collapsed part of the wall at the back of the prison. She debates on whether or not it's a good idea to enter. She ends up following the group's leader, and her brother, Tyreese, into a broken down part of the fence leading into the prison. While they hold up in the boiler room, they are attacked by numerous walkers. In the middle of the battle against the dead, Carl appears and saves them. Despite the confusion, Carl guides everyone back to the cell block. "The Suicide King" Sasha is first seen in The Prison's common room, where she is talking with Beth about Judith. Later, she and Tyreese tell the group about how they managed to survive through the past months. She is then seen assisting Tyreese, Allen, and Ben with taking Donna's body outside to bury her. When Allen comes up with the idea of taking over The Prison, Sasha and Tyreese manage to get him and Ben to give up the plan, saying that "they're good people." At the end of the day, Tyreese's group returns to the kitchen, attempting to convince Rick into allowing them stay, saying that they'll "help with anything," and Sasha explains that they won't make it on their own, saying that it's like "Ten Little Indians" outside. When Rick begins hallucinating and yelling at "Lori" to get out, Sasha and the rest of them leave the prison (believing Rick was yelling at them). "Home" Sasha does not appear in this episode. "I Ain't a Judas" Sasha and her group run into Andrea during her return to the prison. Milton and Andrea tell them about Woodbury, and Milton offers to take them there. She and the group arrive in Woodbury, and mention the prison during a conversation with The Governor. Tyreese says he can provide some details about the layout of the prison. Throughout this discussion, she is continuously stared at by The Governor. "Clear" Sasha does not appear in this episode. "Arrow on the Doorpost" Sasha does not appear in this episode. "Prey" Sasha and Tyreese are seen guarding the wall and Sasha makes fun of how poor a shot Tyreese is when Andrea comes and tries to lure them away to another part of the wall. When they refuse, Andrea confesses that she's leaving Woodbury and they should too. She warns them about The Governor before fleeing. Sasha is later seen at the walker pit and witnesses the fight between Allen and Tyreese. She tries intervening to save Allen when Tyreese holds him over the pit. "This Sorrowful Life" Sasha does not appear in this episode. "Welcome to the Tombs" Sasha is seen with Tyreese and the rest of the Woodbury residents, as they prepare to move out to attack the prison, when her brother announces to The Governor that he and Sasha are not going with them, because they "don't kill people, just walkers", saying they are staying to protect the children, and if he wants to, they leave when he comes back. The Governor then gives Tyreese a rifle and coldly thanks them, leaving Sasha scared with his reaction. When Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Karen reach Woodbury, Sasha and Tyreese are told that The Governor went mad and killed all Woodbury soldiers who wanted to retreat. Later, Sasha and Tyreese are taken, along with the remaining Woodbury survivors, to the prison, where they join the group. Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Sasha is seen readying a vehicle with Tyreese to go on a supply run to Big Spot. Bob asks her if he can go. She is initially reluctant to let him come along, saying he has only been with them a week. "You were out on your own when Daryl found you. I just want to make sure you know how to play on a team," she tells him, but ultimately decides to let him come. At Big Spot, Sasha lays out the group's plan to get in and get out. Things go awry when Bob accidentally breaks a shelf, which lands on him. Walkers suddenly begin falling in from holes in the ceiling. Sasha is seen fighting with a pool cue alongside Michonne. Zach is bitten by one while saving Bob. A helicopter makes the roof cave in, crushing Zach and the walkers while Sasha and the others escape. "Infected" She is first seen with the other "council" members discussing the situation at the prison and how to deal with it before she and Karen persuade Tyreese that its best to put Karen in isolation. Later she is seen helping the others deal with the walkers at the fences and is the one to spot the rat corpses suggesting that someone is feeding the walkers. "Isolation" Sasha is seen exiting one of the cell blocks, coughing heavily, and running a fever. Glenn and Hershel look at her with great concern. She states that she needs to find Dr. S and that she will be all right. She goes to look for him in Cell Block A where the sick people are staying, but when she find him she discovers that he is also sick. She is quarantined behind a glass barrier, which is guarded by Tyreese. They are later seen talking and she expresses her condolences for Karen. Tyreese tells her that a group went out looking for antibiotics for the sick, which he later joins to make sure she recovers. Tyreese asks Carol to look after Sasha while he is gone. "Indifference" Sasha does not appear in this episode, but it is mentioned by her brother that they may already be late to save her. She is also cited by Daryl while talking with Bob that he and Sasha had default shipping in the supermarket. "Internment" Sasha gets worse as the episode goes on. Hershel tells her to take over the intubator attached to Henry, who is in the final stage of the deadly flu, while he goes to help other patients. Sasha leaves her post later for Glenn to take over. Henry later succumbs and turns. Sasha later becomes dehydrated, so Hershel performs I.V. treatment to her and she is revived. Sasha then tells Hershel that she always calculated everything to live as long as possible and is thankful for his "stupid" behavior, (Hershel risking getting sick to save the flu infected survivors). At the end of the episode Sasha is cradled by the recently arrived Tyreese. It is not shown, but it is inferred that she was given the injection to stop the flu. "Live Bait" Sasha does not appear in this episode. "Dead Weight" Sasha does not appear in this episode. "Too Far Gone" Sasha's condition has improved. However she still hasn't made a full recovery, as she nearly faints while speaking to Bob. She tries to thank him, to his disapproval, because she does not know of his actions during the run. She is later seen with Bob and Maggie shooting at The Governor's men. Bob is shot and the trio is left behind as the bus drives away. Sasha doesn't seem too worried and says they'll figure it out. "After" Sasha does not appear in this episode. "Inmates" Sasha is seen on a river bank in the forest with Maggie, bandaging Bob's shoulder. She objects to Maggie's plan of going to look for Glenn and the prison bus, but after Bob decides to go with Maggie, she follows. They later find the bus, now filled with the undead prison occupants, which they proceed to clear out. "Claimed" Sasha does not appear in this episode. "Still" Sasha does not appear in this episode. "Alone" Sasha is with Bob and Maggie fighting off walkers in fog. Sasha notices Bob is bitten and shows deep sorrow, but when she finds out Bob wasn't bitten the three cheer. Sasha disagrees with Bob and Maggie about going to Terminus, but later starts walking. Sasha tries to convince Bob to find a safe place to stay but he still wants to go to Terminus with Maggie. When Bob and Sasha find out Maggie left for Terminus they go after her. Sasha finds a safe building and she tries to convince Bob to come with her, but Bob kisses her and goes after Maggie. Sasha looks out of the building window and sees Maggie. Sasha and Maggie fight off walkers and go after Bob, all three reunited. "The Grove" Sasha does not appear in this episode. "Us" Glenn and Abraham's group continue along the tracks, uncovering more bloody messages from Maggie, Bob and Sasha. After Glenn and Abraham's groups part ways at a mountainside railway tunnel, Sasha and her group later meet with Abraham, Rosita and Eugene on the other side. The six return to the railway tunnel that Glenn and Tara entered in pursuit of Maggie and save the two from advancing walkers. The group decides to settle down in the tunnel that night and Sasha learns of Abraham's mission and Eugene's claims. She agrees to go on with the group to Washington, but only after arriving at Terminus to see if Tyreese has made it. Bob agrees with her, on both counts. The following day, Sasha and the rest of the group arrive on foot at Terminus. After easily entering the compound's perimeter, the group eventually come upon a middle aged woman, Mary, cooking in a courtyard. The woman smiles and introduces herself, telling them she'll get them settled before offering them a plate of food. "A" Sasha appears in the train car at Terminus when Rick, Carl, Michonne and Daryl enter. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" Sasha helps prepare weapons to attack the Terminus guards. When Eugene starts talking about protecting himself so he can cure the virus, Sasha questions him, causing Eugene to reveal his intentions to the group. As Terminus is under attack, Sasha escapes with the other survivors. In the woods, Sasha shares an emotional reunion with Tyreese and happily walks alongside him as the survivors make their journey away from Terminus. "Strangers" Sasha is seen playing a game with Bob called 'good out of the bad'. After a few rounds they kiss. Sasha is present when the group find Gabriel and he leads them to his church. Sasha goes with Bob, Rick, Michonne and Gabriel to the local food bank to look for supplies. When they discover the floor has fallen through, Sasha creates a plan to use the shelves to block them away from the walkers to take them out more easily. When Bob is dragged under the water by a walker, Sasha rushes to help him. Later in the church, Sasha and Bob are sat together during Abrahams speech. After the speech she leaves to go hold Judith, giving Bob one last kiss before he leaves the church. "Four Walls and a Roof" Sasha is first seen wandering in the woods, looking for Bob after he goes missing. Rick and Tyreese bring her back inside. Sasha assumes Bob, Carol and Daryl's disappearences are connected to Gabriel, so angrily confronts him with a knife. She listens as Gabriel breaks down and admits his sins. After Bob is dumped outside, she rushes to him, enlisting Tara and others to carry him inside. She is shocked by what has happened to his leg and offers him medicine, but he refuses and reveals his bite. Sasha stays by Bob's side when he is moved into Gabriel's office. When Rick, Maggie, Glenn, Abraham, Tara and Michonne plan to leave the church and kill the cannibals Sasha volunteers to go with them. Tyreese tries to persuade her to stay with Bob for when he wakes up but she refuses. When they ambush the cannibals, Sasha kills Martin by stabbing him repeatedly in the chest. Sasha is present as everyone says their goodbyes to Bob, holding his hand before leaving him alone with Rick and Judith. Sasha is then with Bob when he wakes up from a dream about her. Sasha gives Bob one last smile and asks him 'whats the good that comes out of this bad?'. Bob then dies and Sasha starts crying, readying her knife to stop him reanimating. Tyreese then walks in and takes the knife from her, not letting her go through this. Sasha is then seen wearing Bob's jacket over his grave, making a makeshift gravestone from twigs and rope. Sasha stays at the church to help find Carol and Daryl, instead of going ahead to Washington with Abraham and his group. "Slabtown" Sasha did not appear in this episode. "Self Help" Sasha did not appear in this episode. "Consumed" Sasha did not appear in this episode. "Crossed" Sahsa is severely troubled by Bob's loss and opens the episode by hacking apart a pew in Father Gabriel's church, while Tyreese comments to Daryl about how hard losing him was. Sasha is wearing Bob's green military jacket while she helps fortify the church. In the truck, on the way to the hospital in Atlanta, she refuses Tyreese's attempts at consoling her, but later on when she tears Bob's jacket while unloading equipment, she accepts his help. There is a moment when Officer Lamson first says his name is "Bob," and we can tell that might be very meaningful to Sasha. She guards him and gets to know him while they wait for the plan to come to fruition. Bob Lamson tells her about a friend of his that he was replaced with that took the last load of survivors to the evacuation center, and that he recognized his animated corpse, fused with the blacktop on the way into the area. He asks Sasha to take care of him, and she asks where the zombie is. They go together about to the other side of the factory floor and he tells her where his friend is. When she lines up the shot, though, he slams into her, knocking her unconcious on the window, and runs out the door, with his hands still bound. "Coda" Sasha will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sasha has killed. *Martin *A few unnamed prison newcomers (Before Reanimation and Zombified) *At least one unnamed member of The Governor's Militia *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Sasha is Tyreese's younger sister. Surviving together, they have made a good team with Allen and his family. She seems to have different viewpoints on crucial decisions Tyreese makes. However, she and Tyreese both disapprove of Allen and Ben's plan to overtake the prison in "The Suicide King". In "Prey" Sasha pokes fun at Tyreese's poor shooting skills, showing that the pair like joking around with each other. Later in the same episode, Tyreese starts to fight with Allen but as soon as Sasha tells Tyreese not to, he stops. This shows that the two have a loving and caring relationship. When Tyreese finds out that The Governor killed his own men, both he and Sasha decide to leave Woodbury with Rick to go back to the prison in order to keep each other safe from The Governor when he returns. In "Isolation", when Tyreese finds out that Sasha is sick, he is devastated, and although he initially plans to watch over her (as he does not want her to meet the same as his recently murdered girlfriend, Karen), he is convinced to go on the supply run with the priority to find her a cure. He leaves her on a touching goodbye, telling her to get some rest. This, coupled with Karen's death, later cause him to fight the walker herd in a suicidal rage. By the end of "Internment", Tyreese and the group return with a cure, and Tyreese happily reunites with his sister. After they are separated during the fall of the prison, Sasha rarely mentions finding Tyreese, perhaps assuming he's dead. During "No Sanctuary", Sasha escapes Terminus with the group and she happily reunites with Tyreese. After Bob's death, Tyreese offers to stab Bob in the head to avoid reanimation so that she didn't have to do it. He also seems to be the only one able to comfort her in her grief, as they have both lost someone they loved. Bob Stookey In "30 Days Without An Accident," Sasha speaks to Bob about proving his value to the group, and seems to want to keep an eye on him. After the virus hits, Bob is part of the dangerous run to find medicine to help save the lives of sick prisoners, including Sasha. In "Too Far Gone," Sasha thanks Bob for his help, insisting he accepts her gratitude even as he says he doesn't need it (Sasha was not aware of his endangerment to the group because of his need for alcohol). When she nearly passes out during the conversation, he helps steady her. During the Governor's assault on the prison soon after this, Bob is shot, and Sasha, along with Maggie, promises to treat his wound as soon as they escape the premises. In "Inmates", Sasha is seen bandaging his shoulder, and seems to trust his judgment (when he decides to follow Maggie in her search for Glenn). They also share a mild flirtation. In "Alone", Bob and Sasha become even closer, as Maggie is increasingly withdrawn, and finally leaves them altogether. At one point Bob and Sasha share a kiss. Bob challenges Sasha's desire to isolate herself emotionally, finally parting ways with her because of his desire to track down Maggie. Sasha eventually realizes he's right, and after she stumbles upon Maggie, they happily reunite with Bob. Allen Sasha and Allen have survived together for a certain period of time together with their respective families. After the death of his wife Donna and his son Ben, Allen proves hostile to both Sasha that of his brother. Allen decided to follow The Governor to attack the prison while Sasha and Tyreese not. Donna Sasha and Donna have survived together for a certain period of time together with their respective families. At one point Donna is bitten on the arm and occasionally they find a seemingly safe place. Sasha wants to leave it out for the good of the group, however, does not want Allen. At the end Tyreese convice her sister to bring Donna back until his death in prison because Ben was not ready for the death of his mother. Ben Sasha, Tyreese and Ben's family were a group of survivors together throughout the epidemic. Its unknown if they knew of each other before the outbreak or if they met at a recent survivor camp, however she seems to be like an authority figure to Ben, as several times she will talk to him in a motherly tone, and when Ben and his father attempt to talk about killing the prison survivors she looks at Ben in a harsh way to try to convince him to stop after Beth was nice and gave them shovels to bury his mother. Ben goes a separate way from Sasha and Tyreese in Woodbury, as he's actively involved in working as a soldier for the Governor. He is killed soon before they flee the town. Rick Grimes Upon meeting Sasha, Rick was distrustful of her and told her that she could not stay with them. Sasha offers her help and tries to convince Rick into letting her and her group join, but leaves without any arguments when Rick shouted at her to get out, who was actually shouting at a hallucination of Lori. Rick later lets Sasha rejoin the prison group and comes to trust her as a member of their group. Since then, Sasha respects Rick as leader and stands with him in his decisions. Carl Grimes After hearing the screaming of Sasha's group being attacked inside the prison, Carl goes to investigate. Carl helps the group and brings them to safety. He then locks them inside a room, as the group was unsure what to do with them. Sasha is enraged towards Carl for locking them in, and angrily demands that he open the door, though she manages to calm down when Tyreese tells her to do so. Carl was later angry about Rick's decision to let Sasha join the prison but as time goes on, the two have formed a friendship and get along well. Judith Grimes Sasha beginning that he met Judith at the prison and simpati showing affection to her and when he saw her for the first time said it was the first child he saw after the apocalypse. Glenn Rhee (To Be Added) Carol Peletier (To Be Added) Daryl Dixon (To Be Added) Andrea (To Be Added) Hershel Greene Sasha and Hershel have a good relationship, both are part of the council. In Internment Hershel saved Sasha when she was sick, even commented that she is lucky to be alive and that she only is because of Hershel. Once recovering enough to walk properly Sasha began helping Hershel with the other flu victims, Hershel was shown to be very grateful. Hershel also mentioned that Sasha had put down the victims that had died before reanimation this is presumably because Hershel himself found it incredibly hard too. Also once Hershel was caught and held hostage outside Sasha was shown to be outraged and worried. After The Governor decapitated Hershel, Sasha, like many other people from the group, opened fire on The Governor and his men. It is presumed that Sasha was very upset by Hershel's death but didn't have time to show it. Maggie Greene Sasha and Maggie seemingly had minimal interaction for most of their stay at the prison. However, they work together to defend it during the Governor's attack. They escape the prison with Bob, who has been shot. During "Inmates," after they find a place to rest and treat Bob's gunshot wound, Maggie and Sasha disagree over Maggie's decision to look for Glenn. Sasha is fine with Maggie going on her own, but once Bob says he's following her, Sasha joins him, working together to clear out the walkers in the prison bus. In "Alone," Sasha and Maggie rely on each other (and Bob) for survival, as they are nearly out of ammo. While Bob and Sasha are sleeping, Maggie, who is still looking for Glenn, leaves a note written in the mud to tell them of her departure. Bob insists on keeping their group together. Sasha disagrees, ultimately going on her own to an abandoned loft. While looking out the window, she sees Maggie unconscious on the pavement, walkers nearby. A panicked Sasha races downstairs to help her; their combined efforts wipe out the walker horde. Maggie admits she needs help and support, and Sasha realizes she needs to let people in. The two women embrace, suggesting the beggings of a friendship. Beth Greene Sasha and Beth rarely interact, but when Sasha's group first arrive at the prison, Sasha is grateful when Beth and Axel bring shovels to help bury Donna. Sasha later compliments Beth by telling her she is very good with the baby (Judith). Beth, like everyone else, seems to disagree with Rick's choice to kick Sasha and the rest of her group out the prison. After Sasha rejoins the prison group, she gives Beth a warm greeting. In "Coda", as Beth was accidentaly killed by Dawn, Sasha became sadden and shocked. The Governor Tyreese and his group meet The Governor and ask to stay in Woodbury in "I Ain't a Judas". The group explains to The Governor that they were kicked out of the prison and offer information about The Prison and the group. Tyreese wants to help defend against Woodbury's enemies, but The Governor rejects their offer. Sasha later finds out how deranged and evil the Governor really is and along with her brother, resolves to take as many survivors as possible and flee Woodbury, severing any type of friendship between the two. Sasha is later a part of the prison group which fights back against The Governor's assault, ending in his death and the deaths of most of his group. Michonne (To Be Added) Gabriel Stokes Sasha was as distrusting of Gabriel as the rest, but when Bob disappeared she became extremely hostile and suspicious of him. Ultimately she appears to forgive him for what he did and is grateful for his hospitality. }} Appearances Trivia *The shirt she is wearing in "Made to Suffer" has the logo of a local band out of Atlanta, Georgia, named "Southern Gothic Revival". *On Talking Dead, Sonequa Martin-Green confirmed that Sasha's job before the apocalypse was a firefighter. *Sasha is one of three characters who formerly lived in Woodbury (though she only stayed there briefly) who is still alive. **The other two being Tyreese and Michonne. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Leaders Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Alive Category:TV Series